


you want it all just like you should

by scarebeast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: "Let me help you with that first then," he says suddenly, just when he's gone so quiet Noctis thinks he's gone back to sleep.
"With what, Gladio, I-" And then there's a hand down his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pounds this out while running on fumes at one in the morning, doesn't proofread it, slams the post button. this is a fucking mess  
> title's from the song you're a woman, i'm a machine by death from above 1979 which is all i listened to while writing this  
> merry christmas leon

Noctis always shares a bed with Gladio when they rent out a motel room. That's just how it's always been, since they started on this trip. Noctis isn't quite sure if the first time was by accident or by design, but it hasn't changed since then, and tonight is no different.

Noctis isn't sure why exactly he ends up with Gladio every night when he could just as easily end up in a bed with Prompto or Ignis, but it's not an issue. Really it's not. Noctis doesn't mind at all, except that he keeps waking up with Gladio pressed right up against every inch of him, warm and soft, and that Noctis keeps having to crawl out of bed to hide out in the bathroom and rub one out. It's been years since he's really had to jerk off so much. It was probably around the time when Gladio decided shirts were for scrubs in the first place, to be honest.

He's more aware than people give him credit for. A lot of people look at him and assume that he's got his head up his own ass and that he doesn't pay attention to the people or world around him. Which is, well, it's not untrue, sometimes, but Noctis doesn't mean to do it. There's enough going on in his own head most of the time. There's a lot for him to think about, especially lately. 

He's pretty sure that if Gladio caught him awake like this, thinking instead of sleeping, the man would probably knock him out.

As it stands, Gladio is decidedly not awake, and Noctis is decidedly stuck, with Gladio's arm thrown over him and front pressed all along Noctis's back. Sometime he wonders if Gladio is actually awake and does this on purpose every time, but no, Gladio isn't subtle like this. If he wanted Noctis to know that he wanted him, Noctis would know. It wouldn't be this weirdness in the middle of the night with Noctis shifting uncomfortably every few minutes in Gladio's arms, trying not to wake the other man up with his stupid raging boner that he's definitely going to have to get rid of soon or he would absolutely die.

_Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, not murdered by the empire, but eliminated by blue balls._ What a great story. Dino would be right on top of that scoop for sure.

Noctis shifts again, when he feels a hand slide down his arm. He's never had his blood run cold in a non life threatening situation before, but here he is. Gladio's hand strokes back up his arm soothingly, and Noctis can handle a red giant at four in the morning, but he can't handle this.

"Stop moving so much, you're keeping me up," Gladio grumbles into his ear. Noctis squeezes his eyes shut. "We have a long day ahead of us and I wanted to get like at least three hours of sleep."

"Mm. Mmhmm." He nods a little. "Go back to sleep," he mumbles, voice a little strained because Gladio is still touching him and he'd rather die than have Gladio realize he's hard while this conversation is happening.

There's silence for a moment and then he feels Gladio shift behind him, and he must be sitting up to move closer because all of a sudden he can feel Gladio's hot breath on his cheek. "Hey. You okay? You sound weird."

Alright, he could handle this. He could totally handle this, because he had to, and he was used to that. "Yeah. Fine. Tired. Can't sleep." The short, blunt answers aren't anything strange, not for him, but he's underestimated how well Gladio knows him, apparently.

"Don't give me that. If you're getting sick or something, you need to tell me. Too much riding on us for you to give in to something like that."

Noctis almost laughs, at the fact that Gladio thinks he's sick. "No, really. I'm fine." His erection is already starting to flag because of how horrified he is at the whole situation honestly. Gladio's his bodyguard, his shield, and just because Noctis is increasingly, devastatingly attracted to him, it doesn't mean Gladio feels the same.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right. I can see that twitch even in the dark, Your Highness." 

Gladio gets a little louder when he's angry, and Noctis would rather not have him wake Prompto and Ignis up, so he finally looks over at him and sighs at the tight, frustrated look on Gladio's face.

"Just thinking about... everything that's happened. Lot to process still."

Gladio gives him an unimpressed look and Noctis can't believe this is actually happening to him. He rolls back over, shaking his head a little frantically and presses the side of his face into his pillow. "Gladio, just go back to sleep. C'mon, like you said. It's a long day ahead of us."

It's fine. It'll be fine, because Gladio goes silent and there's a long, long moment, before he exhales against Noctis's neck in what must be defeat and relaxes behind him.

"Let me help you with that first then," he says suddenly, just when he's gone so quiet Noctis thinks he's gone back to sleep.

"With what, Gladio, I-" And then there's a hand down his pants, closing fast around his dick. Noctis gasps, almost too loud, before Gladio slaps his other hand against his mouth.

"Shhh. You're going to wake them up." Gladio's hand tightens over his mouth and Noctis nods minutely, breathing harsh against Gladio's skin. He doesn't have time to be in disbelief at the fact that this is actually happening, because Gladio is pulling rough strokes down his dick, bringing him back to full hardness. Noctis is well aware of how big Gladio is, but it's different when he's pressed close all up against Noctis with his hand down his pants.

It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Promise to be quiet," Gladio murmurs into his ear. Noctis nods, but Gladio doesn't move his hand. "Seriously. I don't want to have to explain this if one of them wakes up."

Noctis can see Prompto and the outline of Ignis across the room, their clearly defined sides of the bed, Prompto's face smushed into the pillow and mouth hanging open. He's definitely out, but Noctis can't tell with Ignis facing the other way. Prompto's eyes could open and he could be staring at Noctis, with one of Gladio's hands over his mouth and the other moving beneath the sheets bringing Noctis off.

He moans, and Gladio stops abruptly, pulls his hand out of Noct's pants altogether. "What'd I just say?"

"I won't again, promise, just. _Please._ "

Gladio hums softly before sliding his hand back down Noctis's front and taking him in hand again. "Bite the pillow." And he's stroking him again, pulling all kinds of whimpers out of Noctis before he can even gather his bearings again.

He turns his head and bites the pillow. It's not much to muffle the noises escaping his throat, but it makes it a little easier not to let those go.

"Good boy. You're doing good now. One day I'll get you somewhere alone and you can be as loud as you want, Noct." Gladio's mouth is right against the shell of his ear and he shivers as lips trail their way down his neck. "You'll like it. I'll take you apart real slow. See what kinds of noises I can get out of you."

Noctis bites down hard on the pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, pretends the little sob that escaped his throat never actually happened.

"Shh, shh." Gladio is rocking against him now and Noctis can feel his friend's erection, hard against his ass. The bed squeaks ever so slightly and Noctis resists the urge to groan in a way that has nothing to do with Gladio's thumb brushing over his slit. 

Well. Maybe it has a little bit to do with it.

"You're being so good for me, Noct. Bet Iggy wishes he could have had you this obedient during your history lessons." Gladio's mouth is against his throat now, teeth scraping against the skin just hard enough to be painful. Gladio sucks hard at the junction of his shoulder and neck, and Noctis can barely contain the moan that rips from his throat, but he has to. "Doing good, still. I know you like to hear that. You feel so good, Noct. You know how long I've wanted to get my hands on you like this?"

Noctis spits the pillow out, bites his lip instead and presses his head back into Gladio's... shoulder? Chest? He's not sure exactly, but it lets Gladio get at his neck better, press hot kisses into the skin. Gladio's hand is moving faster now and Noctis feels his entire body is on fire, all the nerves lit up where Gladio is touching him, pressed all along his back and mouthing against his skin.

Gladio rocks harder against him, and Noctis isn't so sure he's going to be the one to wake the others up now, even though he's gasping and reaching back for any part of Gladio he can touch. His hand curls around the back of Gladio's neck and his other hand goes up to his own mouth because he isn't sure he can trust himself anymore to keep quiet.

Gladio's breath is harsh against Noctis's ear and he wonders if the other man is as close as he is. "Come on, Noct." His strokes are rougher and Noctis can feel it, the tightening in his gut, the static crackle of magic in the air that he's never been able to control when he's like this.

It takes a few more strokes, and Gladio biting at his ear, and he's spilling all over his friend's hand, panting hard and wondering when he just completely stopped caring about Ignis and Prompto waking up. Gladio's grinding hard against him, grunting low against the back of Noctis's neck, and Noctis just lets him, goes boneless against him and lets Gladio use him however he needs now.

He turns his head though, drags Gladio into a kiss that muffles the noises he's making, until the man goes rigid, and finally relaxes, kisses back languidly. Not exactly how Noctis envisioned kissing Gladio for the first time, but it's good, warm, wet, and he can't complain.

Especially when they break apart and grin at each other, and Noctis glances back over at the other bed, where Prompto and Ignis haven't moved an inch.


End file.
